warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dapplemask
Dapplemask is a pretty, graceful tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat, and white paws. History Dapplemask was born into AuroraClan like her mother, Autumnsky. Dapplemask was the runt of the litter. She had two brothers, Foggykit and Blazingkit, and a sister, Frostkit. The fateful day she was born, Blazingdawn, the Clan medicine cat, died of a brain aneurysm while visiting the newborn kits. Before she died, the young medicine cat foretold of a prophecy See Frostsong. Since no one knew which kit the prophecy was directed towards, the omen was forgotten. Dapplemask, being the youngest of her siblings, was often neglected by her brothers because she would easily get hurt during their play sessions. Being the runt, she had thin, almost bird like bones that would easily bruise. She would often stay at Autumnsky's side or play with Frostkit instead of being abused by her rough-housing brothers. As a kit, Dapplekit was a natural hunter. Her light bones and dark pelt let her slip silently into the shadows, making her hunting skills much more accurate than the average cat's. Also, she has an astounding memory, a skill she wasn't to fond of and instead kept that detail a secret. Soon, she and her siblings became warrior apprentices. Her mentor happened to be Goldenbrook, a good decision on Kestrelstar's part. During her apprenticeship, the current medicine cat, Brightfire, died suddenly, leaving her apprentice, Brushberry, to be the lone medicine cat. Also, Autumnsky died suddenly, leaving Dapplemask petrified. About two moons after their deaths, Dapplepaw became Dapplemask, a proud warrior of Auroraclan. Well, for the time being at least, for in a freak lightningstorm, a bolt hit Brushberry's den. Brushberry was trapped inside and eventually sufficated as the fumes from the smoke filled her den. For a period of time, that left Auroraclan medicine catless. That is, until Kestrelstar had a dream. In the dream, the cats of Starclan told him the cat of both light foot and spirit would bare the cure of the depression that gripped his clan. They then filled his mind with the hazy image of a tiny tortoiseshell. Since at the time, Dapplemask was the only tortoiseshell in the clan, it was obvious that it was her destiny, much to her reluctance. She then had to revert from a warrior to a medicine cat. Though sorting herbs couldn't amount to the feeling of fur under claws, she eventually grew into the role. She became renound medicine cat around the clans. She then took on an apprentice, an unruly tom named Bouncepaw. Things took a turn for the worst once Frostsong died. Seeing as Frostsong was Dapplemask's only kithood friend coupled with the fact that she was her sister, Dapplemask was very shocked by this. She forced herself to not be daunted by the death, a poor choice in the long run, for by holding it in, the sorrow started to affect her mind. She would often have fits of rage over the smallest mishaps and would hallucinate frequently. Once Bouncepaw, now Bouncestep, was able to handle the medicine cat duties, Dapplemask often slacked on her duties. About two moons later, Sunkit, Moonkit, and Spottedkit were born. At the scene, Dapplemask's depression was somehow cured, causing the clan to rejoice. She is currently the only cat aware of Sunpaw and Moonpaw's real destiny. Education Mentor: None Apprentice: Bouncestep Name Dapplemask was named for her dappled pelt and the black fur around her eyes resembles that of a mask. Personality Category:Article stubs Category:She-Cats Category:Characters With Siblings Category:AutumnSky's Cats Category:Kits Category:Apprentices Category:Medicine Cats